The Sombra Returns Saga: Book 3:The Return of Light
by Hamon 240
Summary: The time is here to end Sombra's reign of terror. Loyalspirit is back from his Keyblade training, but he must catch up with his father Starseeker and the others as they start their attack on Sombra. Even Honest Truth is with them, but all he want is revenge. Now it's up to Loyal and the Keyblade to finish Sombra, save Equestria and return Honest Truth's heart to it's rightful place
1. Chapter 1

Four Months Pass

The Light Returns

by Hamon240

"Well the four months are up." Starseeker started. "But that doesn't mean that we should start panicking. You've all grown stronger and improved in these four months. Remember, we will all be out there with you." "But what about Loyalspirit and Honest Truth?" Black Magic asked. Neither boy had been seen though out the 4 month training period. Of course Loyalspirit was in his heart training with the Keyblade, and Honest Truth was just blindly training out of anger. "Humph, my mother says that Loyal will be back soon, as for Honest Truth. . . that's up to him." Starseeker replied. "Well, I just we just train some more and wait for Sombra to attack." Willingheart said shrugging his shoulders. "No. We haven't trained for nothing, we are making the first move!" Starseeker announced as Badcop pulled up in the helicopter. "Come on, get your lazy flanks inside!" he yelled. "Cut the theatrics!" Starseeker replied. "We all know your attitude is for shock value." "Oh shut up!" Badcop yelled. "Will Loyalspirit really be coming back grandma?" Scootaloo asked Celestria. "Hmm, I keep forgetting that you were adopted by Starseeker and Rainbow Dash. Yes, your brother will return to us, and he will have unparalleled abilities with that Keyblade of his." Celestria answered. "Now go on to the helicopter." "Yes, ma'am." Scootaloo remarked with a salute. Just then Honest Truth appeared and for the first time his friends could see how disfigured he was. "He-he has tentacles coming out his back!" Generous Soul stammered. "Oh my Honest Truth, what happened to you?" Black Magic asked. He just looked away, out the helicopter window. "Nothing I have to tell you. And don't get me wrong, I'm here for the chance to kill Sombra, _not _to help you losers." Honest Truth replied. "Then get your arse out of my helicopter!" Badcop yelled. "He's staying." Starseeker commended. "Humph what ever you say High Commander." Badcop sneered and made off for Canterlot Castle.

They're on the move!" Loyalspirit said. "Yes they're going to face Sombra, and you are just in time. I thought your meditation would still be going on today at least. But here you are." Aeris remarked. "Did you master the technique?" "We'll soon see." Loyalspirit replied as he started to glow white and disappeared. "Stay safe Loyalspirit, and go save the world." Aeris said as she disappeared from Loyalspirit's heart and returned to the after life. Loyalspirit found himself in the middle of Appaloosa. "What? I was in Canterlot when I disappeared." he thought. He must have looked weird to the ponies that looked at him. He wore a black hooded vest with short sleeves, the Kingdom Key in his mouth. He put away his Keyblade and walked up to a native. "Hey how do I get to Canterlot from here?" Loyalspirit asked him. "Well I don't know why you'd want to go there now a days, but it's out west." the earth pony replied. "I'm going to help my family and friends defeat Sombra." Loyalspirit commented. "Humph, the light of hope has gone away from us, so all i can do is pray for you." the native said. "Don't worry." Loyalspirit commented. "The light has returned." "Hmm, Braeburn, what do you think he meant by that?" a child asked. "He means that he plans to save us." Braeburn replied. "And call me crazy, but I believe him."

"Wait what about Applebloom?!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo suddenly bursted out as the helicopter approached Canterlot. "We'll have to try to save her of course." Starseeker replied. "OK, Badcop will drop all of us off but Goodcop and Kindheart." "Because I have to stay to heal them, right?" Kindheart asked. "Right, but I will give Badcop a signal to drop you off with us." Starseeker answered. "We'll fight our way though the sea of Changelings and climb up the flight of stairs until we get to the throne room. Then that's when we fight Sombra." "You mean _I _fight Sombra." Honest Truth huffed. "Humph, you can try! But when you get your arse kicked, don't come crying to us to help!" Black Magic replied. "Language!" Twilight scolded her child. Finally Badcop lowered the helicopter and everyone hopped out, as Badcop raised the helicopter into the air, an army of Changelings came bursting out of the castle gates. Badcop and Goodcop maned the helicopter's machine guns. Starseeker pulled out the Fusion Buster Sword, Rainbow Dash reared up on her back-hooves, Short Temper and Humble Soul transmuted spears for the metal gates, Willingheart pulled down his goggles and whipped out his spear, The Major and Overwhelming Laughter pulled out their guns, Fluttershy tried to find a place to hide, Pinkie Pie pulled her party cannon out (Because you know she never leaves home without it), and everyone else got their horns ready to fire off quick magic. "It's time to see if they've improved any." Sombra said as he walked out onto his balcony.

Loyalspirit flew as fast as he could, but it would still be at least 3 hours until he got to Canterlot. "Darn it, I need to hurry up! Wait, Valor Form! It increases my speed a good amount!" he exclaimed. He tapped into his heart and his vest became red and white, the Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper appeared in his fore hooves. He felt a sudden burst of speed. Then he saw a black wall as he approached Ponyville. "Changelings!" Loyalspirit realized. He got his Keyblades ready and jumped up even higher and cut though the Changeling wave, like it was nothing and they all fell down and disappeared. "Humph easy." Loyalspirit thought. But then he found himself surrounded. "I had to open my mouth." he sighed. "Come at me!" As Loyalspirit said it all the Changelings rushed at him, but his movements in Valor Form were too fast for them and he cut them all down. He then rushed up to the top of the mountain. "I'd say about an hour to a half an hour from here." Loyalspirit thought. "Don't worry everypony, I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

1Face To Face With The King of Evil

Starseeker, Stall as Long as You Can

by Hamon240

"I'm on my way everypony." Loyalspirit thought. "Excuse me, but are you here to save us?" asked a young pegasus as he tugged on Loyal's sleeve. "What makes you think that?" Loyalspirit asked. "Well, when you took out the Changelings surrounding the town, you used a Keyblade, didn't you? Only heroes can use a Keyblade!" The child answered. "Maybe I killed the Keyblade's user." Loyal said with a smile. "No way! You have to be chosen to use the Keyblade!" the colt replied. "You're the one who's going to save us from that nasty King Sombra, right?" "Well, you're right about the Keyblade. As for defeating Sombra, I can only say I will do my best." Loyalspirit commented. "Well, just know we here in Ponyville are rooting for you!' the child said. "Thanks, it's always good to know your hometown's got your back." Loyalspirit replied as he returned to Valor Form state and flew off towards Canterlot. "Go get him!" the colt yelled out. Meanwhile, the others had made it to the front door of the castle. "I can feel Loyalspirit!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Yes, but it seems hes got a way to come before he can join us." Celestria said. "He's so different." Overwhelming Laughter commented. "Yes, he's much stronger." Black Magic agreed. "Humph, one more of you losers won't make a difference. The only one who can beat Sombra is me." Honest Truth huffed. "Your cocky attitude is going to get you flung off the top floor of this castle." Black Magic remarked. "Now, now Don't be harsh, he's still our friend." Twilight told her child. "Well, stop wasting time guys. Lets mosey." Starseeker remarked. "D #m again." Badcop said as he landed the helicopter to let Kindheart off to join the others. "Can't you say somethin' like "Move out"?" he added. Star scratched the back of his head and did as Badcop suggested and said. "Move out!" with a wave of his fore hoof to the side.

Our heroes fought their way up the staircase, smacking Changelings off to the ground bellow. "So why the giant glass pillar full of water?" Laughter asked as he stared down the fixture that the stairs circled. "That's new." Celestria said. "Sombra must have made it." Luna added. "Well that's cool." Starseeker called. As they made it to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by Applebloom. Whose presence as Sombra's prisoner totally forgotten with the action. "Why don't you come in." she asked with no emotion in her voice. opening the door to Sombra's throne room. "Ah yes, you're here at last." Sombra said to Honest Truth. "Yes, and I'm gonna send you strait to your grave!" Honest Truth yelled as he rushed at Sombra with his sword drawn. They had a small struggle as Honest Truth slashed his sword in Sombra's direction. But Sombra slapped him to the side when he grew tired of Honest's lack of control over his movements and Honest went flying off the top floor of the castle to the ground. He was knocked out cold at impact. "TOLD YOU!" Black Magic called after him. "OK, now who's next?" Sombra asked. "I am." Starseeker answered as he pulled put the Fusion Buster Sword. "Ah yes. Lets see if you've improved." Sombra remarked.

Loyalspirit in the meantime was blocked by a large wall. "Humph, it would seem I would have to solve a puzzle to open the gate." he thought. "I can't break it open. And it's way to high to scale. Hmm." Then it hit him as he saw eight holes in the wall. "Lets see here." Loyalspirit said. "These are obviously activated by shooting magic into them. Now what magic to use?" he looked closer to see that they were colored inside. "Lets see here. This red one should be fire." Loyalspirit thought. "Firaga!" as he said it and the fireball hit the hole,it lit up. "Now this blue one should be Ice." he concluded. "Blizzadraga!" As the ice touched the hole it lit up as well. "And this yellow one is thunder. Thuderaga!" And so on and so on. "Finally he came to a triangle of holes, they were grey. "What is this?" he thought. He studied the holes for hours and then he realized that there was one kind of magic he hadn't used yet, Wisdom Form. As he tapped into his heart's energy, his vest became blue and he summoned the Kingdom Key. He shot a ball of magical energy into each hole. When he finished, the gate opened. "Yes!" He exclaimed as he he changed to Valor Form and rushed even faster to get to Canterlot and make up for the time he'd lost.

"Well, are we going to fight?" Star asked as Sombra walked past him. Sombra ignored him and walked over to Applebloom. "Why don't you stand over by the pool?" Sombra said to her and like a mindless puppet, she did as he said. Sombra then approached Applebloom again and used Thunderaga on the water.. "Oh yes." Sombra finally answered Starseeker's comment. "I just wanted you to see that it was your fault that this mare had to die." But all he got in reply was a Buster Sword to the side as Starseeker used Limit 1b: Cross-Slash. Sombra then realized he couldn't move. "Now it's your turn!" Star yelled. "Limit 2a: Climmhazard!" He then stabbed the Buster Sword into Sombra's back and jumped up, sending Sombra into the air. "Well now." Sombra commented. "You're fun. Lets keep going!" "Starseeker! Loyalspirit is almost here!" Celestria yelled. "Keep Sombra busy till he gets here!" "Got ya!" Starseeker replied. "Now where were we?"

Loyalspirit found himself at the front door of Canterlot Castle and from behind it came Honest Truth. "Hey there Loyalspirit." Honest said. "Finally get off your flank and returned from wherever you went?" "Honest please, I want to give you your heart back!" Loyalspirit called. "Then we can defeat Sombra together!" "Humph, shut up. You know I can never go back to the way I used to be." Honest Truth replied. "As for fighting Sombra together, you also know that I'd never let you near him without seeing if you have more of a chance to beat him than I do." "Honest please, I don't want to fight you!" Loyalspirit pleaded. "There's no other way." Honest Truth said as he drew his sword. "Fine." Loyalspirit sighed as he summoned the Kingdom Key. "But when I win, you must agree to let me give you your heart back." "OK, but when you lose. You have to promise that you won't go near Sombra unless I die." Honest shot back. "Humph, if you say so." Loyalspirit said.


	3. Chapter 3

1Loyalty V.S. Honesty

The Light Has Arrived

by Hamon240

As Loyalspirit pointed the Keyblade at his friend, he felt that it was heaver than before. "Please, I'm begging you, please just let me give you your heart without a fight." Loyalspirit said. "This isn't about my heart~ this is about me, honoring my parents' death by killing their murderer!" Honest Truth yelled as he ran at Loyalspirit and slashed his sword. Loyalspirit blocked it with his Kingdom Key and then knocked Honest Truth to the ground. "I'm telling you. I don't want to fight you." Loyalspirit said. "I'll fight you to the death if I have to!" Honest Truth yelled. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" But as Honest's fireball approached Loyalspirit, Loyalspirit blocked the jutsu with Reflectga magic. "I cannot lose!" Honest Truth screamed. "Yes you can, and I will defeat you to prove it." Loyalspirit replied.

Starseeker's own fight with Sombra wasn't going as smooth for him, he was sure he was going to die, or at least come close to it before his son got there. "Loyalspirit, what is taking you so long to get here?" Star thought. "You seem distracted." Sombra commented as he used a Firaga spell. "Humph, you're such a drag." Sombra continued. "I thought the hero who defeated One-Wing would be more of a challenge. But then again, I guess you're too old for this." "Shut up!" Starseeker yelled as he jumped into the air. "Now to land a heavy blow!" Starseeker rushed Sombra and punched him into the air. "Not this again . . ." Sombra thought. "But, I'll humor him and let him land his attack." "Limit 4c: Omni-Slash: Version 5.5!" Starseeker yelled as he unsheathed the normal Buster Sword and spun the Fusion Buster Sword until five of the six swords circled Sombra as he hovered in the air. Starseeker did the same thing he did every time he used a Limit that had Omni-Slash in its name. But, when he slammed Sombra into the ground, something odd happened. Sombra felt the intensity of the attack and was plastered to the ground, he seemed to be out cold.

"Honest Truth, I don't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice, I'm going to have to use Master Form on you." Loyalspirit said as his vest became yellow and black instead of just black. Oblivion appeared in his left hoof to accompany the Kingdom Key in his right. "Do your worst!" Honest Truth yelled. "Chidori Sword!" as Honest yelled the name of the jutsu, his sword became enveloped in blue lightning. "To your end!" Honest Truth yelled. But as Honest slashed his Lightning Sword at Loyalspirit, Loyalspirit jumped up and rapidly beat on Honest's back with both of his Keyblades, one after the other. Finally, Honest Truth fell to the ground, his hair returned to it's old cream color that matched his mother's, the black markings on his body disappeared, his fur became darker again, and the snakelike things coming out of his back disappeared. "Now to return your heart to it's rightful place." Loyalspirit said as he reverted to normal form.

"H-how could a mortal like you hurt me?" Sombra said as he recovered from Star's attack. "Well, I pulled out all the stops on that attack, how'd you like it?" Starseeker asked. "Oh spare me the smart-alec remarks." Sombra said with a face hoof, shaking his head. "Now, find me!" he added as he disappeared. Star looked around, but soon he was knocked to the ground. Sombra reappeared and stepped on Star's back. "Why can't I get a break?" Star asked. "Oh I'll give you a break, one you'll never come back from!" Sombra remarked. "Not what I had in mind . . ." Starseeker wheezed.

"W-why would you spare me?" Honest Truth asked. "I'm not worth it." "Because, you're my friend." Loyalspirit replied. "I'd never accept having to kill you without trying to save you first." "You're _too_ loyal." Honest Truth commented. "You should just finish me now." "No. Now we had an agreement." Loyal said as he grabbed Honest Truth's hoof. Suddenly a red blur went from Loyalspirit to honest Truth. "M-my heart . . . I can feel it." Honest Truth said. "Yep, now lets finish all of this, here and now." Loyalspirit replied. Just then they heard a screech. "Applebloom!" Honest Truth yelled.

"Now to finish making my point." Sombra said lifting his hoof off of Starseeker's back. He walked back over to Applebloom, who still stood by the pool of water like a mindless servant. "Petrify." Sombra called out the name of the spell and paused everyone in the room but himself. "Don't want anypony saving you." Sombra chuckled in Applebloom's ear. Next he punched her into the water, then used Thunderaga magic on her. Applebloom screamed as the electricity surged though her body. "Applebloom!" everyone heard Honest Truth yell. "I'm coming!" "It's too late!" Sombra called in return. "I've now killed everpony in your immediate family, what are you going to do?" "Me and my friend Loyalspirit are going to tear you apart!" Honest yelled in reply. "Not if I don't do it first!" Scootaloo screamed as she broke her binding and smacked Sombra upside the head with her staff. "Humph, you have some fight in you. I'm sorry, but I'll have to take it out of you." Sombra remarked. "No, you don't. You have to deal with me." Loyalspirit said he flew up, holding Honest Truth's hoof to bring him as well.

"So you're the Keyblade boy everypony's been mumbling to themselves about?" Sombra asked as he turned to face Loyalspirit. "So what if I am?" Loyal asked in reply. "Well, I'm sorry. But it seems I've scared off the Light." Sombra remarked. "No, the Light has just arrived." Loyalspirit said. "Good timing son." Starseeker said weakly. "Sorry you had to take the martyr for me dad." Loyalspirit said. "Let me make it up to you. Curaga!" "Thanks." Star said after his son finished healing him. "Loyalspirit, lets finish all the fighting here and now." he added. "We will father. You, me, and Honest Truth." Loyalspirit agreed. "Don't forget us!" Overwhelming Laughter said as he motioned to Willingheart, Kindheart, Generous Soul, Black Magic, and himself. "Of course." Loyal agreed and changed to Valor Form. "Now to end you, SOMBRA!"


	4. Chapter 4

1The Final Fight Begins

Nothingness is Eternal

by Hamon240

"Well, Eight against one? Seems a little unfair, don't you think?" Sombra said sarcastically. "Humph, but I'll accept it. However, the others must sit on the sidelines!" he added as he created a barrier to keep Celestria, Twilight, Luna, Cadence, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, The Major, Short Temper, Humble Soul, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash from interfering. "It's up to you!" Celestria called to her grandson. "Don't worry I have my friends and father with me. Not to mention the Keyblade!" Loyalspirit replied. "That's the spirit, keep it positive!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "So, are you ready to pay for your crimes?" Honest Truth asked. "Humph, you think the Darkness is gone. But I can still feel it deep within you!" Sombra replied to the child. "So what?!" Honest snapped back. "All of us have The Darkness inside of us, but only _some _of us have the Light to flush it away!" "And you're not one of them." Loyalspirit added. "Humph, you maybe right about that. But this will be the battle to show the world which is stronger." Sombra called back.

"Now, we shall all go together!" Sombra called as he disappeared. When he popped back up again, he grabbed Generous Soul and threw her into the air. "Generous!" Honest called. "I've got her. You focus on Sombra." Kindheart said as she flew up to catch Generous Soul in midair. "Honest Truth, are you sure you're not _jealous _of Loyalspirit?" Sombra's voice rang in Honest's ear. "Where is he?" Laughter asked as he pulled out his copy of Vincent Valentine's gun, Cerberus. "He's all around us." Loyalspirit answered as he summoned Oathkeeper. Then he slashed behind him and got a direct hit on Sombra. "Err, cursed Keyblade!" Sombra yelled. "It's not the only weapon you have to deal with!" Willingheart yelled as he stabbed his spear into Sombra's back. "Willingheart, Loyalspirit drop!" Black Magic called. When they were out of range, she used a Blizzardraga spell. Sombra froze in his tracks and Starseeker jumped in with a Limit 2a: Climmhazard.

"Maybe the number of you is more than I thought." Sombra said. "Or maybe the Light is stronger than the Darkness." Honest Truth replied. "You shut up!" Sombra called and knocked Honest out cold to the ground. "Honest Truth I'll heal you!" Black Magic called out as she ran up to him. But Sombra copied himself and blocked her. "Can you spare a heart?" the real Sombra asked as he levitated herinto the air and began shocking her with electricity. "Black Magic!" Loyalspirit called. "I've got you covered!" Overwhelming Laughter said as he loaded his gun and shot the clone Sombra. "Now go save her." Laughter added. Loyalspirit switched from Valor Form to Master Form and then he flew over to Sombra very quickly, his form became a blur as he rushed to where Sombra was shocking Black Magic. Loyal then quickly swatted Sombra's hooves with Oblivion and smacked Sombra in the back with the Kingdom Key. Sombra fell to the ground and dropped Black Magic who healed herself then rushed over to heal Honest Truth.

"As he got to his feet, Sombra whispered in Loyalspirit's ear. "Are you sure you can _trust _Honest Truth?" he asked the Keyblade wielder. Loyalspirit looked over to Honest Truth as he got up, Black Magic was healing him. "Yes I am." Loyalspirit replied. "Humph, well then, you really are the most loyal pony I know." Sombra said. "But we Nothings are the true holders of the title the Strongest." "You're a Nobody?" Loyalspirit asked. "Yes, I am." Sombra replied. "And . . . Nothingness, is, ETERNAL!" "Humph, you can't scare the Light away anymore." Loyalspirit replied to this. "Now lets end this."

"No, we will do this together." Honest Truth said as he unsheathed his Father's sword. "Come on guys lets do this." He added as the Element of Honesty appeared around his neck. "The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight exclaimed as she looked into the battlefield. "Yes, it is time." Celestria agreed. "Time for the Light to awaken once more." "Great!" Starseeker exclaimed. "Circle around me, now!" "Will do dad!" Loyalspirit answered as the Element of Loyalty appeared around his neck. "Oh-oh my . . ." Kindheart stammered as the Element of Kindness pulled her toward her friends. "Now this is a necklace to die for." Generous Soul remarked as the Element of Generosity showed itself to her. Overwhelming couldn't stop laughing at the tickling feeling that the Element of Laughter was giving him. Finally Black Magic walked over to Starseeker as the Element of Magic appeared on her head.

As the Elements of Harmony circled around Starseeker, he swung the Fusion Buster Sword over his head. "Oh yea Starseeker, you got this!" Rainbow Dash called. Finally he ran up to Sombra after he absorbed enough of the Element's energy. He punched Sombra into the air and five of the six swords that made up the Fusion Sword circled Sombra. "Get ready for the attack that defeated One-Wing!" Starseeker shouted. "Limit 5: Harmony Slash!" Starseeker did an Omni-Slash Version 5, but every slash of his sword was followed by a streak of rainbow spectrum. Finally asa he clashed Sombra into the ground, there was an explosion of color. Starseeker and Willingheart walked over to the other six children, Sombra was holding his chest as he got up from his fall. "I need more rage . . . I need a heart . . ." he said. Loyalspirit reverted to normal form and frowned. "Sombra there's more to a heart than rage, there are many different feelings . . . don't you remember?" "Unfortunately I don't." Sombra replied as he faded into the Darkness.

Everyone but Loyalspirit, Honest Truth, and Starseeker ran up to meet the others as the barrier let down. "I can never go back." Honest Truth said. "Oh come on." Loyalspirit commented. "Don't be so hard on yourself." "I let the Darkness touch my heart . . . and I gave into it." Honest continued. "How am I going to face everyone?" "Like this!" Loyalspirit said with a funny look on his face. "Nice one son." Starseeker called as he ruffed his child's mane. "I'm proud of you. _Both _of you." he added looking at Honest Truth. But Just then Rainbow Dash reached out to them "Starseeker, Loyalspirit!" she called then the whole room went white. All that remained was Loyalspirit, Honest Truth, and Starseeker standing in this bizarre dimension. "Heroes of the Light, I will not allow it to end like this . . . not yet." Sombra commented as he reappeared. "If Light and Darkness are eternal, surely we Nothings are the same ETERNAL!" "Yea, Light and the Darkness are eternal." Loyalspirit replied. "And Nothing probably goes on forever to." Honest Truth added. "But that doesn't mean you're eternal!" Starseeker called. "Hmhm, no more eternal than that radiance of yours." Sombra laughed. "Now to show you that Hate and Anger are SUPREME!" he added throwing out his hooves to his sides dramatically. Loyalspirit turned Valor Form, Honest Truth engaged his All Seeing Eye, and Starseeker pulled out the Fusion Buster Sword. The final, FINAL battle was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

1Hate and Anger Are Supreme!

The Final, Final Battle!

By Hamon240

"Who shall make the first move?" Sombra asked challengingly. He waited and saw that the three ponies standing before him wouldn't budge. "Fine I guess I will." He added. He rushed up on Honest Truth, who slashed with his katana, Sombra grabbed the sword in mid-slash and flung it to the side. "You're mine child." Sombra said and grabbed Honest by his collar. "No more yours than the Light is!" Honest Truth yelled and slammed his hooves down on Sombra's head. As he did, the Way to The Dawn Keyblade appeared in his hoof. "Honest Truth . . ." Loyalspirit mumbled. "Let him have a chance to fight." Starseeker said. "Right." Loyal agreed. Honest Truth bashed Sombra with his new Keyblade mercilessly. When he had knocked Sombra to the ground, Honest jumped up and used a new attack. "Dark Aura!" He said as he blasted Sombra with energy spheres.

"Is he dead?" Loyalspirit asked. "He might be." Honest Truth replied as he turned around to face him. Then Sombra snatched Honest Truth like a rag doll and threw him into a portal back to Equestria. "I'm done with him, it you I'm interested in now." Sombra said pointing to Loyalspirit. Meanwhile, Honest Truth appeared in Canterlot. "Honest Truth!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Where's Loyalspirit and Starseeker?" "They're still fighting Sombra." Honest Truth replied. "Hey isn't that a Keyblade?" Scootaloo asked. "Yes, but it's a Keyblade for a pony that was touched by the Darkness, not the Light like Loyalspirit's Keyblades." Honest Truth replied as he looked at The Way To The Dawn. "Wait! My father's sword! Sombra knocked it out of my hoof . . . It's gone . . . That sword was a memento." he added "Don't worry, I'm sure Loyalspirit will pick it up for you." Black Magic said with a smile. "But will this do for now?" she added holding up Aj's hat. "My mother's hat . . . Where'd you find it?" Honest Truth asked as he took it. "I lost it . . ." "In the mountains while you were training?" Celestria finished. "We found it during the four months Sombra gave us to train. Dash found it on a recon flight." "Thank you . . ." Honest Truth said as he placed the hat on his head. "Thank you so much . . ."

Sombra and Loyalspirit's battle was fierce, it seemed to be shaking the dimension itself. "Wow, he really has improved . . ." Starseeker thought in awe as he watched his son fight. "That Keyblade really is something else." "Sombra . . . I've been holding back." Loyalspirit commented. "You bluff!" Sombra angerly replied. "No I don't, now to show you the ultimate technique the Keyblade has to offer. The Quadra Wield!" Loyal answered as he changed from Valor Form to Final Form and the Ultima Weapon joined the Kingdom Key in his hooves. "But Quadra means four." Sombra said "I'm not done yet." Loyalspirit called. "Dad! Fend him off for a second." "Alright then son!" Starseeker remarked as he took out the normal Buster Sword. "Limit 1a: Braver!" He added as he jumped up and brought the sword down onto Sombra's head. "Darn you! Let me pass!" Sombra said. Starseeker waved his hoof. "Sorry, but one does not simply get past a father that is protecting his son." he added mockingly. "Then I'll _kill _you to do it!" Sombra yelled. But Loyalspirit rushed in front of him, the Kingdom Key in his left hoof, the Ultima Weapon in his right, Oblivion hovered in place over his right shoulder, and Oathkeeper his left.

"What is this?!" Sombra exclaimed. "How is that even possible?" "With the right training and the right amount of it, there isn't anything that you can't do!' Loyalspirit answered. "Aerial Sweep!" he added as he knocked Sombra up into the air with the Ultima Weapon. "I call this move the Ultima Strike!" Loyal added as he flew past Sombra in every direction, slashing him with a different Keyblade each time, finally he batted Sombra away like a baseball. "Coming right for you Dad!' Loyal yelled to Starseeker. "Alright I got 'em!" Star replied. "Limit 4a: Omni-Slash!" He added and unleashed all the power he had left in him for this final attack. Sombra fell to the ground. "Darn it why can't I win!?" he shouted. "The Darkness never wins." Loyalspirit said as he reverted to normal and all the Keyblades but the Ultima Weapon disappeared. "Think about that while you sleep between the ages." He added as he pointed the Keyblade at Sombra. Just then a keyhole appeared behind Sombra and he was sucked into it. Finally Loyalspirit used the Keyblade to lock the keyhole forever. "Nice work son." Starseeker said then, collapsed in exhaustion.

Meanwhile the happiness Equestria once knew was returning, the Changelings all disappeared as the Light swept over the kingdom and restored it to the way it was before Sombra ruled. "Where's Starseeker and Loyalspirit?" Black Magic asked. "They'll be back.' Rainbow Dash answered. "I can feel it." "What if I'm wrong?" Is that what you're thinking?" Celestria thought as she looked at Dash.

"Even I can't tell what will happen." she added. Well, as for coming back it didn't look it would be soon. Like Black Magic said Loyalspirit had picked up Honest Truth's sword and now he was lugging his father who was out cold, on his shoulder. "Great, where are we?" Loyalspirit thought. After awhile he walked thought a light and found himself on the banks of a beach. "Hey Loyalspirit lets go down to the water . . ." Starseeker said weakly. "Alright." Loyal replied. When they got there he put his father down. "Look at this mess we're in." Loyalspirit said. "Where are we?" "I don't care I'm proud of you no matter where we are." Starseeker answered. Just then a door appeared in front of them. "Lets go thought it." Star said. "Not much of a choice." Loyal said as he picked his father back up and made his way to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

1Return From the Realm of Nothingness

A Bright Future

by Hamon240

Rainbow Dash just couldn't have fun, she was too worried. It had been two weeks since Sombra had been defeated, and Loyalspirit and Starseeker had not been seen since. Rainbow Dash's hopes of seeing her son and husband again, had all but diminished. "Humph . . . why are we wasting our time at the beach?" she thought. "We should be out looking for them . . ." "Come on mama!" Scootaloo yelled. "NO SCOOTAlOO, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE TAKING A SWIM!" Dash screamed. Scootaloo just looked down at the water. "I'm sorry kid . . . it's just . . ." Rainbow started. "I know . . . Loyalspirit and dad are still gone." Scootaloo replied. "Maybe you're under _too _much stress." Rarity inquired. "Humph, it's just . . . I don't want to see them dead like Aj, Settled Score, and Applebloom. I've already thought I'd lost them at least once in my life. Star when One-Wing had stabbed him, and Loyal the first time he disappeared. "Do not worry." Celestria told her daughter-in-law. "I'm sure they'll return." "Really?" Dash asked on the verge of tears. "No . . ." Celestria thought. "Yes, I do." She said out loud.

"Dad, we're almost there." Loyalspirit said as he let his father off his shoulder. "Can you walk?" "Yea, I think so." Starseeker answered as he stood up. All right lets go." He added with a nod. The two pegasi walked up to the door and it opened up. As they walked though it, everything went blank. Meanwhile, as Dash looked up at the sky, she saw to blue blurs falling from the sky. The two objects then landed in the water. Rainbow looked out into the water, and couldn't believe her eyes. "Starseeker? Loyalspirit?!" She called. No response, but she called again. Again, no response.

Starseeker weakly opened his eyes as he heard somepony calling his name. "L-loyalspirit . . . we're home." He said. "How do you know?" Loyalspirit asked. "Because your mother is calling us." Star replied. They stood up in the water and looked to the banks of the beach. "Mom!" Loyal yelled out. "Loyalspirit!" Dash answered. "Thank Celestria. You're OK!" "Hahahaha." Loyalspirit laughed as he and Starseeker swam up to the beach. "You're home!" Rainbow said as she smiled at them. "Yea!" Starseeker replied with a nod. "Oh, my son." Celestria said as she wrapped him in her wing. "Wow mom. You're good at hiding your worry." Starseeker commented. "I had to give you up once. I got a second chance to watch you grow up and I'm proud of what you've became. Now, I could never let you go again, even for the whole world." Celestria said with closed eyes, still embracing her child. "And you my grandson." She added to Loyalspirit. "I think you have a whole group of friends waiting to talk with you." Celestria craned her neck toward Loyal's friends.

"Loyalspirit, good to have you back, again." Willingheart said. "Good to be back." Loyalspirit replied. "I-I'm so glad you're OK." Kindheart stammered. "Where were you? Come on tell us!" Overwhelming Laughter pushed. "I'm sure if we get him time he'll tell us." Generous Soul told Laughter. "Nice to see you." She added to Loyalspirit. "Sure." Loyalspirit answered. "Where's Black Magic and Honest Truth?" "On the deck." Willingheart answered pointing to a small deck a few yards away.

"I love you Honest Truth." Black Magic said. "I know . . . But I cannot return that love . . ." Honest Truth said sadly. "W-why not?" Black Magic cried. "Because, I don't deserve your love." Honest replied. "A peasant farm boy, with no family, who gave into the Darkness in his heart. It just won't work." "We can make it work!" Black Magic said in a raised voice. Honest Truth didn't reply. He just looked out at the water. "I approve, if that's what you're worried about." Twilight commented as she walked up. "M-mama?!" Black Magic asked with a blush. "H-how long have you been there?" "Long enough to see that Honest Truth isn't being _honest _with himself." Twilight answered. "Don't let any of that get in your way. We know that you're a good kid." "Thank you . . ." Honest Truth said.

"So Honest, how are you?" Loyalspirit asked as Honest walked back from the deck. "You know, I always thought I was better than you." Honest remarked. "And now I know that I'm not. We're equal. Even socially." "Socially?" Loyalspirit asked. He looked to see Black Magic embracing Honest. "You mean . . . ? No way." Loyalspirit said. "You two?" "Yep." Honest Truth answered. "Now if only you could pick up on a hint." He added nodding his head at Kindheart. "Oh." Loyalspirit replied. "You're a lost cause . . ." Honest Truth said shaking his head. "Yea, she loves you." But as Honest walked off, Loyalspirit remembered something. "Honest your dad's sword!" Loyalspirit yelled to him as he threw it. Honest caught it in midair and put it away. "Thanks. Now go talk to Kindheart. I'm sure she'd appreciate it!" He said

"Hey Kindheart." Loyalspirit said as he walked up to her. "Star look." Rainbow Dash said as she nudged him. "I think Loyalspirit is going to tell Kindheart he loves her." "Really now?" Star replied as he observed. "Oh, hi Loyalspirit . . ." Kindheart said looking in the other direction. "Can we talk?" Loyalspirit asked. "Umm, s-sure . . . if you want to." Kindheart replied. "So, is there somepony you want to be "yours"?" Loyal asked. Kindheart blushed. "Does he know?" She thought. "Well, t-there is somepony . . ." She added. "Oh?" Loyal teased. "I have somepony in mind too. She'd be perfect for me." "S-she is?" Kindheart asked. "Yea, and she's right here." Loyalspirit answered. Kindheart looked down. "Do you mean it?" She asked. "Of course I do." Loyal answered sweetly. Suddenly Kindheart jumped up and embraced him. "Oh, thank Celestria!" She exclaimed. "Yes, thank my grandma.' Loyalspirit joked. "Oh, he's so grown up." Dash said as she watched the while affair. "Yes he has." Starseeker agreed. "We couldn't have gotten a better son."

"So how's the future look to you son?" Celestria asked Starseeker. "Bright and promising." Star replied. "I couldn't have asked for a better ending." "I guess you're right." Rainbow Dash agreed. "But that crap with Sombra not happening would be even better." "Yea, but look of what came out of it." Scootaloo remarked. "Yea." Loyalspirit sighed. Celestria then wrapped up her whole family in her wings. Luna just tried to walk behind, but she wasn't as stealthy as she thought and she was added to this group hug as well. "So the future is bright you say?" Celestria repeated her question, keeping them in her wing's hold. "Yes, mother." Starseeker answered. "As bright as the sun you raise every morning." Celestria kept her family in her wings as long as she could. She seemed to be taking in the good vibes coming from Starseeker, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Loyalspirit, and Luna. "Then I'll agree with you." She said after awhile. "Equestria has a bright future indeed."


End file.
